Compare the efficacy of antibiotics plus steroids versus a placebo in the treatment of chronic serious otitis media, and determine if the clinical response to therapy steroid plus antibiotic can be useful in identifying a subgroup children who will require early surgery to place ventilatory tubes for recurrent acute otitis or persistent hearing loss secondary to chronic otitis media.